


Letting Go

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/F, KotFE spoilers, Not friendly to Senya or Arcann - please see notes, Regret, Women in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: After Senya betrays the Alliance at the Battle of Odessen, Lana blames herself. Viri convinces her to let it go.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior
Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/999348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> A few sentences of dialogue are paraphrased from KOTFE Chapter 16. 
> 
> Please note that in Viri's world, Senya and Arcann are not welcomed to the Alliance; Viri does try to shoot down the shuttle and Senya's actions are treated as a betrayal. Both are spoken of as enemies in this piece. Please be warned if you are fond of either character.

**Odessen, 3631BBY**

Space, somewhere near Odessen. Two small shuttles careen away from a mortally damaged flagship toward the Gravestone. In Viri’s mind she sees Darth Marr’s vessel in its death throes; feels the sting of the sparks that had risen around them both in the control room as they accepted their fates. She takes a deep breath and centers herself. She is not in Marr’s flagship; she’s in a Zakuulan shuttle built for one. The controls in front of her are unfamiliar, and if she wants to survive, she has very little time to figure them out. Throttle. Hyperdrive. Navi. _Here we go._ Viri speeds away from Arcann’s vessel as it splits in two. 

She cannot figure out how to work the ship’s communication protocols, but Lana is in her earpiece. “Commander?” 

”I’m here,” Viri responds. To her left another Zakuulan shuttle flashes a beacon momentarily; Viri can just make out Lana’s form behind the viewport. “Did everyone make it?”

”I have Vette and Gault with me,” Lana replies, swooping around some blaster fire. “Senya…we waited. She never appeared. We finally had to leave.”

”I’m here. But I won’t be joining you.” Senya’s smooth voice cuts through the conversation, startling both Viri and Lana, as a third shuttle appears. 

”Senya, what are you doing?” Lana says, a hint of warning in her voice. An unpleasant, foreboding feeling is uncurling in the pit of her stomach, and she instinctively knows that whatever Senya has to say, it will not be good. 

”Saving my son,” Senya replies calmly. “I need to help him become the man he can truly be. He deserves that.” 

White-hot rage clouds Viri’s vision, and she impatiently blinks. “You have one chance, Senya. Hand him over.” 

”No. I need to do right by my son.” 

“Your son deserves death,” Viri snarls, lining up her shuttle behind Senya’s. The first shot hits a wing, the second, one of the rudders, but Senya has sent the craft into hyperspace before the third reaches her. 

”Kriffing hell!” Viri screams, hitting the console in front of her. 

”You let them escape! Am I the only one who realizes how bad that is?” Now Koth is chiming in, back in control of the Gravestone. 

”Koth, you saw that I fired on them.” 

”You missed!” 

”Then maybe you should have been firing too!” 

”Enough,” Lana says, suddenly exhausted. “Please. No more arguments. It’s been a very long and trying day. Let’s reconvene in the War Room.” 

“Right,” Viri says, and pauses. “Someone will need to talk me through landing this shuttle.” 

Another pause, this time from Koth. “You have never flown a Zakuul-390?” 

”How would I have flown one? I’m Imperial! You’ve all been piloting!”

”Calm down. I didn’t realize. I will talk you through,” Koth says. “First, you…” 

Lana tunes out the rest of the conversation as she guides her own shuttle toward Odessen. 

* 

”Casualties?” Back on terra firma, Viri is in Commander form again. She walks swiftly through the base toward the War Room, trailed by her team of advisers. 

”None. Some injuries. None critical,” Bey’wan Aygo says proudly. “We did well.” 

”Excellent,” Viri says, stepping into the war room. “Damage?”

”We lost two towers and some cannons. They can be replaced fairly easily.” 

”Good,” Viri’s voice is clipped as she looks around the room. “I…want to thank all of you, everyone played a role in today’s victory. We…did not defeat Arcann, but we also stopped the Eternal Empire from obliterating this base or this planet. That’s significant. We held our own against the Eternal Fleet. I’m proud of you.” 

”You’re not proud of everyone,” Theron cuts in, frowning. “Senya. You tried to kill her. She was on that shuttle with Arcann, and you tried to shoot them out of the sky.” 

Viri stares at Theron for a long moment, grinding her teeth. The Force sensitives in the room involuntarily take a step backward as the air goes glacial. 

”Really?” Viri’s calm words do not betray the rage Lana can sense bubbling though her Force signature. “Senya betrayed us all when she saved Arcann and fled with him. She seems to have chosen to abandon the Alliance. I’m surprised you would have an issue with my actions. What would you have had me done, Theron? Wave goodbye and let her abscond with Arcann without consequence?” 

”Senya made a decision to help Arcann.” Koth’s voice echoes through the room before Theron can answer. “She can live with it. Or die with it. Sorry, Theron. The Commander made the right choice.” 

”I agree,” Lana says softly. _And she wouldn’t have been in the Alliance if not for me._ The unspoken words resonate in Lana’s mind. “The intentions of that mission were to stop the assault on Odessen and to kill Arcann. That plan didn’t change just because Senya switched sides.” 

”I see,” Theron says, shaking his head. “Right, then…”

”I’m glad you brought her up,” Viri says briskly. “Because it’s reminded me that she’s unfortunately created some extra work for us. As has SCORPIO. Bey’wan, Theron, Lana, T7, please make sure that Senya’s access privileges are revoked. In fact, I think we’ll need to change all the base codes to be on the safe side. Inform our allies and associates on all worlds that she is no longer part of the Alliance and that she may be traveling with Arcann. Theron, we’re going to need to search all the systems on the base to ensure SCORPIO hasn’t left us any gifts.” 

”That’s prudent,” Theron concedes, frowning. 

”Koth, I want you and Tora and the team to comb through the Gravestone’s computers and make sure there aren’t any exploits that may have installed, either by her or SCORPIO. Please start as soon as you can. Lock the ship down until it has been completely assessed.” 

”On it,” Koth says, nodding and leaving the room. 

“And in the morning we will need to discuss what we can do to protect Odessen now that it’s…on the map, more or less,” Viri says, leaning against the war table and crossing her arms. 

”Commander, I’ve already placed our fleet, minus the Gravestone, into a protective formation around Odessen,” Bey’wan says. “Those ships have had no contact with SCORPIO nor Senya, so I feel they are safe. I’m having them scoured, all the same. I have some scout shuttles patrolling beyond the planet. And every guard tower is on high alert. Oggurobb’s anti-stealth tech is active as well. If anyone shows up…at least we’ll see them coming. But that should get us through the night. Major Pierce and Major Jorgan will be taking the night shift together tonight so we’ll have strong immediate response if there’s an emergency.” 

”Thank you, Bey’wan. Arcann seems to be out of the picture for now, but SCORPIO and Vaylin could prove much more formidable,” Viri says, pacing. “We drove them away from Odessen, but I’m sure they have not forgotten us.” 

”There’s much to consider and adjust. I’ve scheduled us all to meet at 0900,” Lana nods, tapping buttons on her datapad. “In the meantime, if I would, Commander, I suggest we all get some rest after attending to the matter of the codes. It’s been a very long day.” 

”Agreed,” Viri says, turning to leave. “I’ll see you all in the morning. Thank you again for your work today.” 

The members of the Alliance disperse to their work stations, and Viri trudges slowly toward the door. At the threshold she turns back, catching Lana’s eye. 

Lana nods, returning the look. “I’ll see you in a little while, Commander.” 

As Viri leaves, Theron, Lana and Teeseven settle in front of their computers. ”It looks like we can knock these alerts out in about two hours,” Theron says, flexing his fingers and staring at his console’s multiple screens. “I’ve already divided them up.” 

Lana looks at her screen. “You’ve only given me one batch?”

Theron’s eyes flick toward her. “I can’t do those. Sith assets and territories. But Teeseven and I can handle the others. I think you should go to the Comm---to Viri. It’s been a long day. She’s had a rough battle. She…didn’t get her target. She probably would like to see you.” 

Lana meets his eyes and smiles. “Thank you.” 

”No problem,” Theron says, turning to his screens and beginning to type. “I’ve ordered some caf already.”

As Lana works on her list, her focus drifts again and again. Viri’s words on the Gravestone, months ago, ring through her mind: _There’s something about Senya I just don’t like. I can’t get a bead on what, or why, but I sense danger. My intuition usually doesn’t lead me wrong, so I’m going to tread lightly. I’ll certainly do my best to get along with her, though. The last thing we need is more infighting or tension…_

”Caf?” A server droid rolls to Lana’s side and offers her a small pot of caf and a mug on a tray. 

”Yes, thank you,” Lana says, absently taking the tray and pouring herself a cup. The drink is warm and bitter on her tongue as she continues to work. Viri’s console across the room is dark, but in her mind she can see the Commander’s long, lean form next to the desk, her arms crossed; her face blank. When the comlink beeps, Lana shakes herself back to the present. 

”Lana? Koth here. Tora and I have found…a few things. SCORPIO might not have had full access to the ship but she did leave some calling cards. We’re putting the ship into emergency lockdown, since it’s going to take more than one night to undo this. And we’re going to need some engineers and slicers in here.” 

”I’ll schedule a team to come to you first thing in the morning,” Lana says, taking another swig of her caf. “How bad is it?” 

”I don’t think it’s good,” Koth sighs heavily. “It’s SCORPIO we’re talking about.” 

”Understood, Koth. Please let Bey’wan know that the Gravestone will be unavailable for now. And since this tech may be multifaceted, I’ll add some of Oggurobb’s people to the team. They can start investigating in the morning.” 

”Appreciated,” Koth says, and pauses. “Why are you still working? How’s Viri?” 

”She’s fine,” Lana says. She’s not lying; a quick probe through the bond reveals that Viri’s Force signature is calm. 

”Why aren’t you with her?” 

”I have to finish this work, Koth,” Lana says quietly. “There are some codes I need to handle personally. I’m working as quickly as possible. You know I’ll go to Viri as soon as I can.” 

”I won’t hold you up, then,” Koth says, pausing again. “You have a good night. And Lana…stop beating yourself up.” 

”Why would you think that?” Lana asks, pouring herself a second mug of caf. 

”I know you, that’s why. You wouldn’t have let her anywhere near Viri if you thought…” Koth’s voice trails off. 

”I should have known,” Lana says, her voice shaky. 

”As I said: stop beating yourself up. It’s done. Have a good night and take care of yourself. And Viri,” Koth says, signing off. 

”Yeah,” Lana sighs again, sitting back in her chair. Five codes left. She sees Viri in her mind again, leaning indolently against her desk, her blue eyes icy. She’d made a point of being in the room whenever Koth or his crew had to work with Senya. _Just in case they need me, Lana._ Viri had never explained that, but Lana had known. She’d been trying to protect them. She’d once asked Lana outright: _Are you sure she won’t go after Koth or Len again?_

”I’m finished here, Theron,” Lana says, sitting back and exhaling. “Are you sure you can finish the rest without me?”

”Yes. Get out of here,” Theron says, not looking away from his screens. “You have something else to do right now.” 

”Understood. And…thank you,” Lana says, leaving the War Room. 

* 

Lana’s hands ache with fatigue as she taps the passcode on the security system outside Viri’s suite. The codes change three times a day, reflecting the threat posed to the Commander; they’re followed by a biometric iris and hand scan and several other security measures. Lana stands quietly as the scanners sweep across her and the door opens. 

The lights are low in Viri’s suite as Lana enters. She’s turned on some music; the absolutely atrocious Darktech she loves; and the sound drifts out from the ‘fresher. Viri’s armor rests carelessly in a pile by the couch; she hasn’t had the energy to put it away or clean it yet. 

The door to the ‘fresher is partially open. As Lana approaches, Viri, her hair wet and skin scrubbed shiny from the shower, lowers herself gingerly into the hot tub, hissing as she submerges. Through their bond Lana feels Viri’s soreness drop away, soothed by the warm water and bath salts. 

“Hi, love,” Viri says, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall. “Everything all right?” 

”Theron and Teeseven are shoring up the codes right now. The Gravestone’s locked down. Everything should be secure until morning,” Lana says, perching on the edge of the tub. “How’s the water? You look comfortable.” 

”Sublime,” Viri says. “Why don’t you hop in?” 

”I think we should…” Lana looks away. “Viri, we need to talk first.” 

”I sense unease.” Viri opens one eye to look at her. 

Lana sighs heavily. “You’re right, I'm uneasy about what happened.” 

Viri exhales. “Well, there’s good news: I technically won. He didn’t stab me this time. Bad news…” 

”….you didn’t kill him, because someone stepped in.”

“Yeah,” Viri sighs and looks at the ceiling. “And I missed my shot at their shuttle. I haven’t flown in a while. I was rusty. Lana, please schedule me for flight practice. We never know when I’ll need to pilot, and I can’t have that happen again.” 

”I’ll do that,” Lana says, making a note on her datapad. 

”I’m glad today is over,” Viri says, closing her eyes again and sliding further into the water. “Was there anything else? Or can we stop working for the day?” 

Lana stares at her. “Don’t…Viri…we need to talk about…Senya. About what happened. She would not have been here if I had not recruited her. We both know it.” 

”What good would it do to discuss that?” Viri’s voice is soft, and Lana is astounded to find that her Force signature is a tranquil blue stream. “Will it change anything? What’s done is done.” 

Lana’s mouth goes dry in disbelief. “You really aren’t angry?” 

”Oh, I’m furious,” Viri admits, scooping some water into her hands and rinsing her face. “But not right now. And not with you. _You_ didn’t save our enemy.” 

”I see,” Lana says, looking away. 

”I do have one question, though, since you brought this up,” Viri says, brushing the water from her cheeks. “Why didn’t you trust me?” 

”What?” 

Viri’s eyes pierce into Lana’s. “You didn’t trust my opinion. I told you from the beginning that she was dangerous and that I didn’t think she should remain with us. So did Koth. When she ended up coming to Odessen, I did not want her to be heavily involved in Alliance missions. But she was.”

Lana sighs. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you. I knew she was dangerous. I just thought she’d be useful. And that there would be enough of us to take her out if needed. We did need her to loot the treasury.” 

”It wasn’t just pragmatism.” Viri does not look away. “There was something more, wasn’t there?” 

”Viri…” 

”You wanted to talk. Please do.” 

”All right,” Lana says, getting up and pacing. “I…was worried your judgment might be muddled by the carbonite. And by your…guest, given his past association with her.”

Viri’s lips quirk into a small smile. “He’s said very little about her. He didn’t even tell me who she was. Personally, I think he’s just been waiting to see how events would unfold and enjoying the chaos, if you want my assessment. If you were concerned, you could have asked me what he’d said.” 

”My mistake,” Lana says heavily. “You’re right. I should have just asked you. Aside from that, I want you to know...I didn’t know she would turn on us. I had no way to know that. I’m sorry. I should have listened to your concerns. I hope you believe me.” 

”Of course I do,” Viri says, meeting her eyes again. 

”And I’ll understand if you want me to…stay away from you for a time.” 

”What?” Viri’s eyebrows fly up in alarm. “Lana Beniko, _what?!_ I swear to the Force, if this is another Yavin 4…” 

”No,” Lana says quickly. “Not at all. I don’t want to leave you. Never, Viri. But just in case you’re angry with me…I’ll give you time away, if you want it.” 

Viri leans forward, her bath completely forgotten. “What the hell?” 

”I failed.” 

”Lana…” Viri takes her arm and dips into the bond. Anguish swirls through Lana’s Force signature. Anger. Despair. _Self-hatred._

”You really think I’m going to turn you away over this,” Viri says, sitting back, her hand tight around Lana’s forearm. “Would you turn me away, if I’d done the same?” 

”No, of course not, but…” 

”But you don’t think I care as much as you do?” Viri searches her face. “No? Then what is it?” 

Lana chokes back a sob. “No. I know you care deeply. I know…love…” 

”Oh, Lana,” Viri says, getting out of the tub. “It doesn’t work that way. Not with me. Come here.” 

”Viri, you don’t need to…” 

”Of course I do. You’re upset,” Viri murmurs, winding her arms around Lana and sending reassurance through the bond. 

”I’m getting grime all over you,” Lana laughs under her breath. “And you just cleaned up.” 

”Then join me,” Viri says, letting go of her and tugging at her scarf to loosen it. “The water’s nice.” 

Lana nods, but her hands shake as she unfastens her armor. 

”Shhh,” Viri soothes, undressing Lana. “We’re okay.” 

”I’ll listen to your concerns next time,” Lana whispers. “I promise.” 

”I’d appreciate that,” Viri says, helping Lana unbuckle her belt. “In the meantime, what’s done is done. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow. For now, just rest with me. You had a hard battle on that flagship, too.” 

”And I didn’t stay with you, I left, and…” 

”…and you did exactly what I’d asked, which was to make sure Vette got out of there safely. You know I’d have been beyond devastated if anything had happened to her. Or you.” 

” _Why aren’t you angry with me?_ ” Lana bursts out. 

Viri stops. “Do you want me to be?” 

”No, but….I don’t understand why you aren’t. I made a mistake, and it cost us.” 

”And several months ago I wandered off into the Odessen wilderness, hallucinated all night and missed an important mission. It cost us. A few weeks ago we all miscalculated our ability to successfully commandeer one of those Eternal ships. We make mistakes. We learn. We accept responsibility for the damage. We atone. We mourn. But none of that pulls me from you, love. Despite what happened, Koth, Len and myself are all alive and well. She didn’t hurt us. The only thing I really wanted from you with this was a promise that you would listen more. You have, on every other issue.” 

Lana take a shaky breath and meets Viri’s eyes. Love spills through the bond, warming them both. “I…don’t deserve you.” 

”What’s done is done, love,” Viri says, putting one hand under her chin. “Let it go.” 

”I’ll find him, I will…” 

”I know you will,” Viri says. “We all will. But for now, let it go. I told you that our destiny was greater than…any of the war we’re fighting. I meant it.” 

”Viri,” Lana murmurs, brushing Viri’s wet hair out of her eyes. “I…” 

”I know,” Viri whispers, drawing her close. “I know, my love.” 

”I interrupted your bath,” Lana says, looking ruefully toward the empty tub. 

”Well, we’re both naked. The tub is here. I specifically ordered one that would be large enough for two. You were the ‘two’ I was thinking of,” Viri says with a wink. “If you’d rather go to bed…I can meet you there. I really need this soak. But I hope you will wait up for me.” 

”I’ll join you,” Lana says, smiling. Viri steps back into the tub and extends a hand to her. As they settle together, Viri pulls Lana into her lap and wraps both hands around her waist. 

”Let it go,” Viri murmurs against her ear, kissing the earlobe and pulling at it with her teeth. “Calm. Just relax.” 

”I’m doing my best,” Lana answers, leaning back against Viri’s warm skin. 

”I’ll help,” Viri whispers, as her mouth descends on Lana’s. “As many times as you need.”


End file.
